TMNT: Counterclockwise
by Graveyard-Shift Writer
Summary: Sequel to TMNT: Twisted Web. Donnie is missing; only Mikey has a clue to what happened to him but he isolates himself and says nothing. His brothers have to turn back the clock and piece together what kind of events took place. Can Leo keep Don's dark secret? FINAL part of the Unforgiven trilogy.


**Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine, it in fact belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman.**

**Title: Counterclockwise**

**Genre: Mystery/Angst**

**Summary: Donnie is missing; only Mikey has a clue to what happened to him but he isolates himself and says nothing. His brothers have to turn back the clock and piece together what kind of events took place. Can Leo keep Don's dark secret? FINAL part of the Unforgiven trilogy**

**Authors note: Well the trilogy is finally over. Kind of sad and kind of relieved to see it go. But people really seem interested in this trilogy, so I give you this hoping you all like it.**

* * *

_It was night. It was not late at night and it was still early enough for the mutants to still be awake, but late enough for them to contemplate sleep. Leo, Raph and Master Splinter were home, and much to Leo's chagrin Mike and Don were out, and the thought of that monster alone with Mikey made Leo's blood boil as he remembered of the time he was witness to the abuse Mikey suffered and was forced to regret at the hands of someone he trusted._

_He tried to keep Mikey away from Donatello, but he could not keep watch on Mikey forever. And how could he explain something like this to Master Splinter and Raph? How could he tell them that Don was raping and abusing and drugging their youngest brother? Leo had seen it for himself and he still had a hard time believing what he saw._

_When he had found out, he was prepared to slice Donnie's head clean off, but he was unable to, monster or not Don was his brother, and Leo could not even force himself to take the life of a family member, even a monster._

_Leo let out the breath he'd been holding when he heard someone enter the Lair and his heart rapidly pounded. It was one person, they were alone; this was it, Don had finally gone too far and now Mikey was gone and he would come up with an excuse and Leo would have to explain to everyone what happened._

_He turned around -_

_"Mikey?" He said confused. Lo and behold stood Michelangelo Hamato himself, but he was covered in rain droplets... And blood, blood stained his wrist-guards and his mask. Mikey was expressed, his expression dead and his eyes lifeless._

_"Michaelangelo?" Splinter called to his son and approached him "Are you alright? Where is Donatello?"_

_Mikey remained silent._

_"Speak to me my son." Master Splinter gently asked, he put an arm on his youngests arm, but Mikey recoiled and his expression twisted, surprising the other three inhabitants of the Lair._

_"Yo Mike, what's wrong?" Raph asked, sounding concerned "And where's Donnie?"_

_"Gone." Mikey finally answered, his voice neither loud or quiet, and seemingly far away "And he's never coming back."_

* * *

That was a month ago. Leo knew it had something to do with Donatello's abuse. Mikey was so distant now, that night after he had told them Don was never going to come back, he just left the room, left the room and took a shower and went to bed. He refused to give them explanations, and those rare instances where he decided to talk he would only give them short, one-word answers that didn't answer them at all.

Whatever had taken place that night, Mikey would not say. Leo didn't think he would ever say.

* * *

_Donatello hobbled away in shame and in pain. The rain was washing away the blood that ran from the various wounds on his body. He wondered if he would bleed to death in a matter of minutes._

_And fearfully, he dared not look back, he dared not look back at the turtle whom he had caused the most pain to, the whose eyes bore a hole in the back of his head, the turtle he forced to snap._

* * *

Raph reflected on how the month dragged on with unanswered questions. Master Splinter kept trying to coax Mikey to explain what happened, but on the whereabouts of Donnie he would only say that Don was never going to come back. Raph was worried about Don; he and Mikey were best friends yet Mikey couldn't even tell them what happened that night.

Leo acted strangely too, big brother just danced delicately around the subject, but there seemed to be something that Leo hid from them, something big.

* * *

_Mikey dropped the knife and threw his battered brother several feet away, out into the light of a flickering street lamp. His blue eyes were blazing with coldness. "I'll let you live Donatello," he coldly told his brother as he around him and the streetlight, his body seemed to bleed out into the darkness and only his phosphorescent eyes could be made out "but you will suffer worse."_

_Donatello panted, he held his bloodied side and shivered at the sheer coldness of not the light, but the signals that Mikey was throwing at him._

_"I never want to see you again. You are not allowed to come back to our family again, I want you to leave New York and never come back. If I so much as hear someone mention seeing you, I will hunt you down, I will hunt you down, and kill you!"_

_Donatello fell to his knees and coughed out blood, weakly he raised his head and fixed them onto his little brothers, and he flinched._

_"Remember that Donnie, remember me. Watch out for me Donatello, because next time I see you..." He didn't finish, he just disappeared._

_But Donnie felt that he was still there... That he was always going to be there... Right behind him..._

* * *

"Hey Mike." Leo said as he sat next to his brother on the couch. The TV was on, Mikey was just staring into space with a blank look on his face, he did not respond. Didn't so much as acknowledge Leo's presence.

"Mikey please talk to me." Leo said, he grabbed Mikey's shoulder and shook it, this time Mikey looked at him and tensed, but the only emotion in his eyes was anger, just plain anger.

"Don't touch me..." Mikey growled and pushed his hand away.

Leo had to go on and say it, he had to bring this out now before Mikey slipped too far "Mikey... I know." Leo began "I know what Don did to you... I saw..." Mikey's eyes widened and he paled "But I'm here for you Mikey, I know what you went through was hell-"

Leo was suddenly roughly grabbed and pinned to the couch by Mikey, whose strength seemed to be monstrous all of a sudden.

"You don't understand what it was like," Mikey growled, eyed derived of anything remotely resembling Leo's most cheerful brother "you don't understand what kind of hell it was at all... But I can show you."

At the moment, Leo felt the worst fear.

* * *

_"Mikey that hurts!" Donnie gasped, his shell pressed up hard against the wall._

_"I know." Mike snarled and continued to repeatedly mash his fist into his brothers face, forcing the older turtles body to shake with pain and force. He threw Donatello to the ground and kicked him, right in the torso to hurt the internal organs beneath his plastron. "I want you hurt!"_

_Mikey picked him up again, this time to lift him and and slam him right onto the ground again._

_Blood spewed from Donatello's throat and gathered into his mouth, seeping from between his teeth. He was bruised everywhere, his eyes were sore and he tasted pain, he knew many of his bones were broken._

_Mikey picked him up again, or rather raised him by grabbing the soaked tails of his purple mask until he was up on his knees. Don looked to Mikey with teary eyes and a trickles of blood from his mouth. He wanted to beg for his life, but he knew that at this point he didn't deserve mercy._

_Holding the tails of Don's mask with one hand, Mikey took out a knife, and with it he just slashed, he lost it and slashed. He slashed Donatello's sides, his shoulders, his arms, his plastron, his face..._

_Don screamed, and Michelangelo enjoyed that._

* * *

"Mikey that hurts!" Leo gasped from beneath his brother as teeth bit into the skin of his neck hard.

"I know." Mikey growled, a feral, faraway look in his eye, as if he wasn't all there at the moment. He grabbed Leo's throat and squeezed, when his eldest brother gasped from air he slammed his lips against him. Leo was numbed by this, Mikey doing something like that. He'd never been kissed before, and he never imagined it'd be from an unstable brother.

What had him more surprised was that there wasn't any want involved. Not any of the affection or desire associated with something like this. Leo inhaled sharply when Mikey pulled away, dizzy from lack of oxygen from Mikey's hand still secured around his throat and restricting his breathing. "I want you hurt."

"Mikey get off!" Leo demanded "What the shell is wrong with you?"

Mikey didn't seem to hear him, there was something really off about him, he wasn't really there at all Leo believed. Still pinning the older turtle down Mikey grinded against him, panting. Leo used his free, un-pinned arm to grab at the hand that was around his neck and attempted to pull it off.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted, that seemed to break the trance and awareness returned to his brothers eyes, and then shock. Mikey let go and just about jumped off of him.

"L-Leo..." He gasped, then there was shame "I'm sorry." And he ran off.

* * *

_It was raining, Don was confused why Mikey took him here "What's this about?" Don asked, he suddenly felt strange, something about his younger brothers demeanor right now seemed too off._

_Mikey turned to him with a twisted grin on his face and a dark look in his blue eyes, he approached him and Donatello took a step back. Mike put his mouth right next to where Dons ear would be "I know what you did..." His voice was smooth... And dark._

_Then Mikey attacked him, wholly attacked him. He knew he was paying for every wrong he had committed._

* * *

Raph didn't know what was wrong, or why Leo was so shaky. He tried to think about what had happened after Don and Mikey returned from 'quarantine' after they were attacked by Foot Ninja, or Don said that they were. After they returned, Donnie seemed so distant, and angry, yet guilty somehow. Mike was the same after that, but there was something wrong with him, he was too scatter-brained and easily confused, forgetful... Donnie and him spent an unnatural amount of time together...

And then Leo was strange, he kept pulling Mikey into training runs, almost as if he were trying to keep Mikey and Donnie away from each other, and this made Don more and more angry.

He remembered that fateful night a month before, when he last saw Donnie.

* * *

_"Wouldn't want to get you mad." Raph chuckled as he saw Donnie hit targets right in the bullseye several times with knives, there was a contorted look on his face, his eyes were narrow than angry._

_"Then go away." Don growled, Raph threw his hands up._

_"Woah, sorry if my existence offends you." Raphael said, half-joking half angry, he was getting rather sick of Donatello's attitude lately._

_Before they could rant at each other, Mikey came into the room "Hey Donnie!" He chirped "Come here I want to show you something. It's outside."_

_Don gave him a look "I don't know Mikey... It's kind of late." He put the knife he was about to throw at the target onto the ground with the other knives._

_"Hey we've been out later right?" Mikey said and grabbed Donnie by the shoulder, Raph felt as if it were surreal "Come on you have to see this!" He guided the olive-toned turtle out of the dojo._

_Raph picked up the knives so no one would step on them, and frowned; strange that there was eleven, he could have sworn there were twelve..._

* * *

He'd been molested. Leo came to this conclusion, Mikey just molested him, he didn't want to believe that the incident had happened, but the bruise on his neck from being bitten was enough to shed reality. Even though the incident left him shaken, he wanted to justify Mikey's actions, after what Donatello did to him...

He remembered, Mikey somehow remembered what had happened to him. Mikey re-enacted what happened to him, it was PTSD. It made sense now. Somehow what drugs Donnie put into Mikey's stopped working, or something similar made Mikey recall, recall all that transpired between him and Donnie. Beyond the horror that even Leo had seen that one night, and read from Don's secret book.

That meant... oh god, Mikey said that Donatello will never come back. Did he... Kill him?

Enough was enough.

They had to know, this had gone too far.

* * *

_He didn't want to believe what was in his head was true, he wanted it to be a nightmare, but the way Donnie acted, the scars, the bruises... He experienced some of those nights with Donnie and knew they weren't nightmares, they were real._

_He wanted to be scared... But he was done being scared, he was just done. He was pissed, beyond fear he was just mad. How could Don do this? No wait, how could he do this to him and dare expect to get away with it?_

_He was going to get him back. Mikey wanted revenge, he wanted the most painful, bloodiest revenge, Donatello couldn't possibly think he was the only ninja turtle who could get away with so much bullshit, he was wrong._

_Being wrong was, even compared to the other choices Don made, the worst mistake he made. As Mikey would make sure he was realize and know the rest of his life. However short._

* * *

"You cannot be serious!" Raphael said, his voice high from disbelief; Master Splinter was stunned silent and looked barely able to even stay sitting down. Leonardo had just explained to them the last thing they had expected...

Don had raped and abused Mikey repeatedly, drugged him to make him forget about it, and then Mikey some way or another had regained his chemically-lost memories and had his revenge, possibly even killing Donatello.

"I wish I wasn't." Leo sadly admitted, he bit his lip before saying "Mikey assaulted me." Something about the way he said assaulted made Raph go cold.

"Did he...?" Raph trailed off, but he was understood.

"Not all the way." Leo said "But we need to do something about him now, he's a ticking time bomb, theres no telling what he could do next. He needs help Master Splinter... "

Raph couldn't believe this; Donatello, their smart, gentle brother? Capable of all of this? Traumatizing Mikey? Mikey doing that to Leo...

Nothing made sense anymore... Raph grudgingly came to the conclusion that nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

_"No..." Mikey softly said, dropping the book he had just read. Donnie's book that he wasn't allowed to read. It couldn't be true, but already he was flooded with images and sounds and feelings._

_"It can't be true... Please... No..."_

* * *

"You told them!" Michelangelo screamed; no, no. Everything was wrong. Everything was all wrong! He grabbed his head to keep the images away "Leo I'm sorry what I did to you but why did you do that!"

"You're not well in the head Mikey," Leo said, ever supporting, but Mikey didn't want support, he wanted it all to be over "you need help. We're here to help you."

"NO!" Mikey screamed; panicked, he charged and Leo and started punching him, using all of his strength.

"Mikey bro stop!" Raphael said and grabbed his brothers arms, restraining him, but he had a really hard time doing so, there seemed to be a lot of power that Mikey had that they didn't know about.

"My son please, control yourself!" Master Splinter consoled, gently. "It is alright."

"No it isn't! It isn't ever going to be alright!" Mikey wailed, and before they knew it he was on his knees sobbing, a mix of overwhelming emotions coming over him, there were tears pouring out of his eyes and soaking his mask, and his body shook.

Leo, Raph and Splinter kneeled next him.

"It's alright Mikey..." Leo said, unsure of his own words.

Raph continued "We can get through this, even though you killed Donnie..."

Mikey's head snapped up and he looked straight to his red-masked brother "I didn't kill him! I wanted to, I wanted to kill him so bad! But I didn't, I told him to leave, I told him to never come back..."

And they stayed there for an unprecedented span of time, where Mikey just cried and they were silently, contemplating where to go from there.

* * *

_Mikey bounced around the Lair, but he frowned at the pain he felt around his body. He thought he was sore from sleeping in the wrong way, but this pain was chronic and continued to return. He couldn't remember what Donnie continued to tell him._

_He couldn't remember the day either. Wasn't it Tuesday? He checked the calendar that Leo checked off every morning, no it was Saturday._

_Michelangelo frowned further, he couldn't remember a lot of stuff, he knew he went to Donnie several times... but he strangely enough could never remember those appointments... Maybe he should check his labs for notes or something, Donatello wrote down pretty much everything after all._

_He went into his lab 'Notes notes notes...' Mikey droned in his head as he looked around, he found a few loose leaf piece of papers but nothing explaining his condition._

_The he found the notebook. The notebook Don wrote in all the time while he was quarantined. He knew he wasn't allowed to read it but he was curious..._

_So he opened it and read._

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it. I thought that it would be pretty interesting to tell two stories at once, and the story from the past being told backwards. Really hoped you guys liked it, and the order at which events were told.**

**I am kind of sad to see it go... Oh well**

**I know some people probably want me to continue and answer questions such as; what happened to Donnie afterwards. Or how did the Hamato family deal with this? Well I'd like to leave that to you, the readers. Donnie could have continued his life in solitude from that point on, he could have become a criminal, he could have repented or he could have even died from blood-loss in the rain, but the fact is there are so many possible outcomes that I'd like the leave it to you guys to decide. And I'd like to at least confirm that the Hamato family will get over this incident eventually. But this is a trilogy and as the third story, this whole arc is over.**

**Read and review, thanks for the ride**


End file.
